A Love Story Like No Other
by YandereKiller
Summary: Yutani have been experimenting and experimenting with Xenomorphs for years and have finally made a breakthrough! Without the use of Xenomorphs. A man named John was born very different and with a lot of bonuses. Discoveries and secrets will be discovered and shared.
1. Chapter 1 A New Friend?

"How is the subject doing?"

"He seems to be doing well, heart rate is steady, blood pressure is good but his muscle growth is incredible for being what he is"

"Good, that's good actually, he could be the humanized weapon we've been searching for, and we didn't even need the godforsaken Xenomorphs"

"You're right sir, we wasted so many lives using the Xenomorphs when the answers where right under our noses"

"How long till he'll be old enough to run experiments?"

"I'd say 18 years at the least, any earlier will probably cause unwanted effects to his muscles, nervous system and bone structure and it may even stop growth at an early age."

"Ok doctor, we'll just have to play the waiting game till he's aged enough."

"What should his name or designation be?"

"We'll name him John, John Yutani"

"He'll be an amazing inclusion into our marine corps"

"That he will doctor, for your work you'll be handsomely rewarded with a 3 month holiday to any destination of your choice, walk with me and we'll discuss your desired planet"

"Thanks captain"

-18 Years Later-

"John Yutani reporting for duty Captain!" John nearly shouts as he stands to attention.

"At ease John" The Captain says.

"Thanks Captain" John says sitting on his knees "I'm honoured to have been picked for the new experiments sir"

"I've heard, well John if you're so sure then I won't stop you but you better be ready." The Captain says lowering himself to John's level.

"That I am sir, I am prepared to ev" John was cut off by the sound of an alarm.

"Oh shit!" The Captain yells running towards the door of John's room.

John grabs a pocket knife he keeps on a bedside table and follows the Captain.

"What is it Captain?" John asks.

"John go back to your room!" The Captain yells back at John.

"Captain what is it?" John asks again.

"I SAID BACK TO YOUR ROOM OR YOU'LL BE PUT IN THE S.P.A GOT IT!?" The Captain yells back.

"Y-Yes Captain" John says stopping on a dime and turns round and jogs back to his room.

John opens the door to his room and looks around which makes him think for a second.

"In all the 10 years I've been in this room I've never actually took a second to really look around, I just spent most of my time training and never just relaxed" John thought to himself with a chuckle.

John's room was a moderately sized room with white walls, ceiling and carpet making the room look like a room they would keep the insane in, his bed whilst being black with a red blanket and a white pillow, never caught his attention, which was odd considering the color differences. He also had a black beside table, which he grabbed his knife from.

John places the knife back on the bedside table and sighs.

"I want some action already dammit" He says sitting on the edge of his bed.

He hears a soft scraping coming for the air vent above him.

"What the?" John says reaching up and taps the vent.

The vent's latch opens and a tall black creature crawls from the gap.

John grabs his knife and aims it towards the creature.

"Friend or Foe?" John asks preparing for a fight.

The creature just looks at him and turns it's head quizzically.

'It must not understand me' He thinks to himself.

'But I do' He hears a gentle voice seemingly out of nowhere.

"Y-You understood me?" He asks grabing his knife hard enough that his knuckles start turning white.

'Yes, but you asked a weird question' The creature replies.

"What's so weird about it? I don't know if you're friendly or not" John replies.

'I am friend to those who are a friend to me' The creature replies.

"Okay then" John replies putting his knife in his pocket, out of sight but still in reach if the creature tries something.

This creature should of scared John but it didn't, John thought that this creature looked gracious as it moved or for a better word flowed like water on the ground

'Aren't you going to attack me?' The creature asks confused.

"No why?" John asks.

'Humans fear us because we are... Human say... Ugly? I think the word is' The creature seems to play with the ground with it's left arm.

"Ugly? Nah I think you're quite beautiful in a way" John said rubbing his chin "Yeah quite beautiful"

The creatures cheeks star to turn green as he mentions this.

'Thank you human, you're attractive for a human' The creature says.

"My names John" John says holding out his right hand.

The creature backs away scared.

"What's wrong?" John asks.

'Please no, don't hit me' She cries out as if she's actually crying in fear.

John doesn't see any tears but he can still tell that she's crying.

"Why would I hit you?" John asks.

'Humans hit me and cut my skin for... Humans say experiments' The creature says still fearful.

"That's not right" John mumbles.

'Please don't hit me, I'll be good I promise' she says curling into a small ball.

"I promise I won't hit you" John says slowly walking towards the creature.

'R-Really? Human won't hit me?' The creature asks uncurling a little.

"Yeah I promise" he says putting his arms around the creature and pulling it into a hug.

'W-What is human doing?' The creature asks scared.

"Hugging you to make you feel better" John replies.

'H-Hugging me? Is this human torture?' The creature asks.

"No, just hug me back and you'll see" John replies.

The creature slowly and carefully brings it's arms and tail upwards and wraps it around John and instantly sees what he means.

'It feels nice, calming' The creature seems to whisper.

They sit in the cuddle until they both fall asleep.

End of Chapter One

(What did you think? I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it!) (P.S. If you would like to know anything about the story then feel free to message me about anything) ;)


	2. A Secret Revealed? And 2 New Friends!

They wake up surrounded by 4 soldiers wearing outfits of different armours and colours, one of them clearly the leader of the group had a black Kevlar helmet, black Kevlar armour and a black and grey M16 assault rifle in his hands looked towards the two of them and scoffed.

"Fucking Xeno lover" He grumbled.

"How can someone like something so horrifying?" Asked a short man wearing a red beret, red Kevlar armour and a red and white MP5 in his hands.

"I think it's nice she finally found someone to love" Said a young man in purple armour with a Purple and black plasma rifle in his hands, he must of been a low rank as he had no helmet or hat.

"You're a Xeno lover as well though remember?" The leader stated.

"You point is?" The young man asked.

"The point is you're messed up enough to become a Xenomorphs lover" The short man spits.

"So what if I want to? I'll find one nice enough, one day, you watch!" The young man shouts annoyed.

"Until then you and the two lovers down there are under arrest" The leader says punching the young man in the face and taking the gun away from him so he can't retaliate.

"I refuse to let you hurt him, me or her again" John says looking down as he grabs his knife from his bedside table and begins cutting himself, causing heavy bleeding.

"Told you he was a wacko boss!" The short man laughs hysterically.

"Run" The leader mumbles.

"What did you say boss?" The short man asks again.

"RUN!" The leader says running out of the room.

"Nah this is too funny, I think I'll watch, will you be staying to watch to?" The short man asks the masked grunt next to him.

The grunt nods his head and continues to stand there in silence.

"You WON'T hurt them again" John says as the blood pouring out of his wounds starts to crawl back into the wounds.

"What the fu..." The short man never got to finish his sentence.

Huge tentacle made from blood grew out of his wounds and began to head towards the Short man and grunt. They grab them both and slam them multiple times into the ground over and over and over again until there is nothing but a giant mush of human parts in a gelatinous pile. The tentacles then wrap themselves around the Xenomorph as she screams and tries to crawl away, she fails and only ends up being dragged towards John at which point she just gives up and let's herself be dragged away to her death.

Or so she thought.

As her body reaches John he wraps his arms around her and hugs her tightly in a loving embrace, "please don't be scared I would never hurt you, I promise" john says as he caresses her cheek with his hand.

The care she is receiving is too much for her and she can't help but hug him tightly back.

'You Promise?' She whimpers

"I swear on my life" John mumbles.

'Please keep me safe John' she says as she raises her head to be level with John's.

"I promise" John replies smiling.

She brings her face closer to John's and then gives him the gentlest and most loving kiss he'd ever seen or heard of.

'Please stay with me forever' she whispers.

"I will" John whispers back as he kisses her back.

"What's your name?" John asks the Xenomorph.

'Xen'tha' she shyly replies. (Zen-Fah)

"I like it" John replies stroking her head causing her to purr.

"That's cute and all but does there happen to be another Xenomorph looking to meet a human?" The young man chuckles.

'Yes' Xen'tha replies.

"Seriously? Where?" The young man replies.

"Behind you" John chuckles.

The young man turns around and falls over as the creature must have been less than 10 centimetres from his face and upside down as it was on the ceiling.

'You're looking for a Xenomorph mate, human?' The Xenomorph asks.

The young man nods his head.

'What is your name?' The Xenomorph asks.

"J-Josh" The young man replies.

'Well human it's your lucky day' the Xenomorph says as it wraps its tail around him.

'My name is Xen'trey' The Xenomorph says. (Zen-Tray)

"AWESOME!" Josh shouts.

John, Xel'tha and Xen'trey laugh.

"Life is going to get more interesting for me with a Xenomorph mate" Josh chuckles.

"Anyway all fun aside, we need to get out of here, this isn't the right place for us to be enjoying ourselves" John says.

'How are we going to... human says... Escape?' Xen'tha asks.

John thinks for a second as he scratches his chin "I've got it!" John nearly shouts.

'Got what?' Xen'trey asks.

"An idea" John replies.

'Can we hear it please John' Xen'tha asks.

"Of course you guys can, I was going to tell you guys without you asking" John replies. "My plan is that stab myself again and run out there and kill anyone in our path. What do you guys think?" John asks.

'I like that idea' Xen'trey nods.

'I'm not sure' Xen'tha mumbles.

"I'm joining you, I want to make sure my lady makes it out alive" Josh states grabbing the MP5 off of the short guys mush of a body.

"Okay then dude, we'll proceed with this plan later, for now let's just relax and let me get my strength back.

"Okay dude" Josh says as he strokes the tail that's still wrapped around him.

'So be it' Xen'trey purrs due to the attention she's getting from Josh.

'John I'm not sure about this' Xen'tha says worriedly.

"Listen Xen'tha I'll be fine don't worry about me, any way I have to make sure your safe above all else" John says stroking Xen'tha's head causing her to purr.

'But I don't want you to be hurt' Xen'tha purrs.

John shushes her by putting his index finger over her mouth "No buts, you come first" John says as he pecks her on the lips.

'Promise me you'll survive John' Xen'tha whimpers.

"I promise" John says as he pulls her into a hug.

They all decide to sleep for a bit to allow John and Josh to regain their strength.

John and Xen'tha share John's old bed while Josh and Xen'trey decide to just cuddle on the floor.

"I'll make sure you make it out of here alive" Josh whispers to Xen'trey as he caresses her cheek.

'Thank you Josh' Xen'trey whispers back as she pulls him into a kiss.

Josh kisses back and after a few seconds they break the kiss and just curl up and fall asleep together.

'John promise me that no matter what you'll always be by my side' Xen'tha asks.

"I promise" John whispers and starts stroking her head again.

She purrs as he does this and quickly falls asleep not long after.

John kisses her on her 'forehead' and pulls her as close as he can.

(What do you guys think to Chapter 2? I enjoyed writing it, I hope you enjoyed reading it)


	3. A Confrontation with the Man

A/N : Really sorry for the long wait time, I've had a lot of stuff going on, some stupid, some serious, but hey it's finally released! CHAPTER 3 Confrontation with the Man!

Xen'tha wakes up and feels where John should have been but it was empty, in fact she and Xen'trey where the only ones in the room, Xen'tha screeches in anguish as she realises that John is not there.

'Xen'tha what's wrong?' Xen'trey asks worried.

'John isn't here!' Xen'tha cries out.

'There outside of the door making sure we're safe, in fact I can sense them fumbling with the door panels' Xen'trey says comforting Xen'tha.

"XEN'THA ARE YOU OKAY IN THERE?" John yells trying to kick the door down.

"Dude calm down she'll be fine just give me a sec to open the door" Josh says trying to calm John down.

"You're taking too long" John says as he cuts himself with his knife and uses one of his tentacles to punch a hole through the door and then rips the door out.

John rushes in and wraps his arms and tentacles around Xen'tha worriedly.

"Are you ok? What happened?" John asks worriedly.

'I'm fine, I-I was j-just scared that you where captured or had decided that you didn't love me anymore' Xen'tha whimpered.

"I would never leave you! Ever!" John whispered to her as he stroked her head causing her to purr. "I promised you remember?"

'John I knew I was right to trust you' Xen'tha purrs.

"Hey! If you two lovebirds are ready I'm to get my lovely lady out of here." Josh shouted to get their attention.

"Are you ready?" John asks Xen'tha.

'Y-Yeah, I want out of here' Xen'tha replies.

"Alright let's get going" John says standing up and holds his hand out for Xen'tha to stand up.

At this moment John realises just how big she actually is, saying she was tall was an understatement as she was 7'6Ft tall, John thought for a second.

"Can you two fight?" John asks the Xenomorphs.

'Please don't make me fight, I don't want to be hurt anymore' Xen'tha whimpers.

'I'd rather not get hurt if that's possible' Xen'trey grumbles.

"Josh, you move them to the ships I'll meet you there. I'm gonna be a distraction" John says as he cuts himself on his arms and chest creating tentacles.

'But John, please stay with me' Xen'tha begs.

"I'll be fine and you have Josh to protect you so you'll be fine." John says pointing to a nodding Josh.

"I'll meet you guys at the ships" John says as he runs down a corridor.

"Come on you two, let's find them ships" Josh says as he walks in the opposite direction.

'I hope he'll be fine' Xen'tha worries to herself.

'He'll be fine, just look at his weapons' Xen'trey comforts Xen'tha.

-John's POV-

I slowed down a bit as I finally arrived at what I had been looking for this entire time, The Command Bridge.

"Time to cause some hell" John smirked.

The doors open and all of John's tendrils burst through the gap grabbing everyone before they could react and slamming them repeatedly into the multiple consoles and tables scattered through the room, splattering blood all around the room.

"Stop right there John, or I'll have to have you detained" An old sounding voice ordered.

"Who are you?" John asks.

"My name John, isn't important, just know that I created you and I plan to keep you here and study what happened to your body that allowed you to be able to create the weapons you are currently using to kill my staff" The man replies.

"Not a chance, I'm leaving here with my friends?" John asks whipping his tentacles causing them to make a crack sound.

The old man clicks his fingers and a large amount of holes appear in the ground, which long thick metal tentacles seem to grow from and they proceed to wrap themselves around John and electrocute him till he passes out.

-Narrators POV-

Josh, Xen'tha and Xen'trey finally make it to the ship bay, running into no guards or any other workers.

"His distraction must of worked" Josh whispers to the girls.

'Let's hope so' Xen'trey replies.

Xen'trey turns her head around to check on Xen'tha.

'You ok Xen'tha?' Xen'trey asks.

'I hope John's ok...' Xen'tha mumbles.

'Trust me he'll be fine' Xen'trey replies cheering Xen'tha up.

They continue to sneak towards one of the ships, opting for the smallest one hoping that since it's small it'll be fast as hell.

'I'm going to look for John' Xen'tha says not being able to take being away from John any longer.

"No Xen'tha don't, he told me to look after you remember?" Josh says grabbing hold of Xen'tha's arm.

Xen'tha growls at Josh and he falls backwards onto his butt, then out of nowhere Xen'trey rises like a ghost from the shadows in front of him and stands on her hind legs and aims her claws and both her jaws at Xen'tha.

'Don't you touch him' Xen'trey growls.

Xen'tha hisses and then sprints off at full speed to look for John.

She can sense him, he's unconscious but alive.

'JOHN!' She shrieks as she crawls as fast as possible towards the room John's currently in, on her way there she hears the voices of some humans coming closer so she climbs up the roof and into an air vent, then proceeds towards John.

'I'll save you John! I won't let you be hurt!' She thinks to herself.

She's nearing the room John is in, he's so close she can hear his breathing, in her excitement she bursts straight through the air vent and is now in an room where John is visibly wrapped up in what appeared to be the same tentacles that Xen'tha was wrapped for so many years, the one's she was wrapped in as they tore her skin apart and then electrocuted her with.

'JOHN!' She screeched.

"That's far enough Subject X-2, you and X-1 need to return with me immediately." The old man's voice seemingly comes out of nowhere.

'YOU!' Xen'tha screeches, waking John up.

"W-Where am I?" John groggily questions.

"Well John you are exactly where I want you" The old man's voice replies.


	4. John's a what?

"X-Xen'tha, who's that?" John asks.

'He's the one who tortured me and Xen'trey' Xen'tha replies.

"Experimented on actually, it was similar to torture, similar techniques different, similar outcomes. They cause tremendous pain and they both help us learn about things we didn't know before" The old man smiles.

"So, you're behind all of this?" John asks gritting his teeth in anger.

"Correct, without me you wouldn't be here John and neither would Subject X-1, Josh and Subject X-2" The old man smirks.

"Stop calling them Subjects, they have names!" John growls.

"I'm sure they do, but I don't care about formalities with an alien species unlike you John. We both know that both of the Subjects will turn on you, eventually and you'll regret everything you've done for them. They are carnivorous murderers." The man chuckles.

"What makes them different to us? Appearance? The fact they only eat meat? We're very similar in evolution. Both species eat meat, we both use weapons for our prey and we both are intelligent species" John grunts as he tries to break free of the tentacle.

The man clicks his finger and more electricity starts to fill John's body.

"Oh come on John, think about it for a moment for once. We are the most intellectual race in existence and always will be, no matter what we will always be at the top of the food chain, nothing is above us" The old man chuckles.

Xen'tha slowly crawls towards the man who at this point is just watching her.

"Xen'tha stay back, just run to the others, I'll be okay I'll meet you at the ship" John smiles as well as he can.

'NO! You promised me you'd stay with me and never leave me!' Xen'tha nearly snaps out of anger.

"Like I said I'd meet you there, I'll only be a little while" John says as he shuffles a little.

'Promise me?' Xen'tha begs.

"I promise" John says as lovingly as possible.

"Run along, I'm going to play with your mate a little before we return to our tests Subject X-2" The old man chuckles. "Now where were we?" The old man jaws drop.

"What's wrong don't like the sight of a little blood?" John smirks as his tentacles slice the metal into pieces.

"H-How did you do that?" The old man stumbles backwards.

"You might want to make sure the tentacles you use to grab me don't have small, sharp hang offs of metal" John falls towards the ground and lands on the feet.

"John, I created you! I'm your father! You CAN'T kill me!" The man pleads.

"I wouldn't believe you even if you had proof" John stumbles towards the man the pain of electricity still running through his body.

"Fine do it, but you'll never learn anything about your powers" The man looks John in the eyes.

"What a shame" John says sarcastically.

"Wait wait! Listen I'll explain why you have that weird power and you let me go deal?" The man pleads.

"Hmm... Deal" John says as he waits for the man to begin.

"John Yutani, my name is Weyland Yutani, I helped create you, you where an experiment to create a super soldier to help the military. We made your powers by spending decades, billions of dollars and many lives. We tested with Xenomorphs by trying to forcefully impregnate them with human sperm but it didn't work out as planned so we turned to the last option we had. Collect some of their DNA which was very time and money consuming since their blood is acid but we finally managed it, so we took the DNA from the Xenomorph and merged it with a humans and we finally got something we liked, a combination that allowed them to be combined, but there were still 2 things we needed. Radiation and the blood of a predator that rivals the Xenomorphs in danger and strength. The Predator. With the blood of one of these 'Predators' we had the last connection we needed to make the DNA hold together and we used the radiation to add some extra little,, unexpected, additions. You are one of the most dangerous creatures in existence, you have no actual species as you are a triple hybrid mixed with radiation." Weyland finishes as he slowly backs away towards the door.

"Oh no you don't!" John says as one of his tentacles slam through the chest of Weyland and dragging him back. "There's one last thing I need from you" John says as another one of his tentacles reaches into a pocket on Weylands jacket and pulls out a key.

"You *Cough* You said you'd let me live" Weyland coughs up blood.

"I followed in my dad's footsteps and lied" John smirks. "Thanks for explaining it all to me, it was a big help"

John drops the now lifeless body of Weyland to the ground in a heap. John heads towards the control console and looks for a big red button.

"Ah ha!" John shouts as he finds the one button he'd been looking for he presses it and waits to hear a voice come from the speakers.

"Warning! Self Destruct has been pressed please evacuate the ship!" The speakers played on repeat.

John looks to the screen and see's 10 minutes left.

"Easily enough time to escape" John smirks. "Thanks for the long timer dad"

John then heads towards the door and leaves the room and starts heading down the hallway to the left of the door.

'JOHN!' Xen'tha screams as she jumps towards John.

"Hey Xen'tha, sorry I took so long. I had some questions that needed answering" John says as he gently strokes her head.

"Did you get your answers?" Josh asks.

"Yeah, I got exactly what I wanted" John smiles. "Well, shall we get going then?"

'Yes' Xen'tha purrs as she wraps her tail around John.

"Which ship should we take?" Josh asks.

"How about that beauty over there?" John mockingly asks as he pulls out Weylands ship keys and dangles them in front of Josh's face.

"Damn man, glad to see we get to ride in luxury courtesy of the asshole at the top" Josh laughs.

John, Xen'tha and the other two climb aboard the luxurious ship and find their seats and fire up the engines and take off leaving bad memories and pain in the past, a past to be dissolved in fire.


	5. The First Kiss!

-5 Hours Later. -

"Xen'tha it's time to wake up." John says as he shakes awake Xen'tha.

'Thank you for waking me up John.' Xen'tha says as she wraps her tail around John.

"You're welcome. And before I forget we'll be landing on a planet soon. Are you ready?" John asks.

'Is it a nice planet? A peaceful place for us?' Xen'tha asks.

"It should be, from what I can tell this place is only inhabited by cattle animals." John says as he strokes Xen'tha's tail.

'Cattle animal?' Xen'tha asks confused.

"Animals that are used for food." John replies as he stops stroking Xen'thas tail and starts to stand up.

'Do you not hunt your own food?' Xen'tha says as she stretches.

"No, a lot of people don't have the ability to do that." John says as he holds his hand out for Xen'tha to grab.

Xen'tha grabs his hand and tries to pull herself up only for John to use his other hand to pick her up in 'the princess' position and does a quick twirl with her in his arms. John then holds her against him for a few seconds then let's her climb down.

'I'm glad I ran into you John, I thought all humans just wanted our demise, but you've made me feel something that I've only heard about from the humans, and that's the feeling of being cared about.' Xen'tha says as she caresses John's cheek with her long black fingers.

"Xen'tha if it wasn't for you they would still be training me to be something I don't want to be, a weaponised slave for them to use as they see fit. Xen'tha I owe you my life." John says as he puts one arm around her waist and the other on her 'cheek'.

They stare into each other's eyes and slowly bring their faces closer together, their bodies pressed together they can feel each other's hearts beat in sync, they knew that what they were doing was right and that this moment would be the start of something new.

"Hey John we're about to land." Josh says as he enters the room. "Oops my bad I'll just go back to what I was doing before." John says as he nervously leaves the room.

They never noticed Josh enter, talk or leave as they brought their faces closer together.

'John.' Xen'tha whispers.

"Xen'tha." John whispers.

Their lips finally collide, the moment is perfect, everything John imagined and beyond what Xen'tha could've wished for. It was a dream come true for both of them. John shuts his eyes as he pulls Xen'tha as close as possible, Xen'tha wraps her tail around herself and John bringing them closer together as well, there so close together that every heartbeat feels like the hearts are just one and that it beats for both of them. They sit together kissing for what felt like seconds but it was actually 2 minutes before eventually breaking the kiss.

'John, can we stay this close? Just for a little longer, please?' Xen'tha asks.

"Of course we can, I don't want this to end either." John says as he gently caresses her 'cheek'

Xen'tha purrs and as she gently places a kiss on John's cheek.

'John, I want this moment to never end.' Xen'tha says as she places her head on Johns shoulder.

"Neither do I, I just want time to stop so we can stay like this." John says as he starts to pet the top of Xen'tha's head.

"I'm sorry to break up this moment, but we're about to land." Josh says out of nowhere.

"Come on Xen'tha, we have to get ready to land." John says as he tries to separate the hug only for Xen'tha to tighten it.

Opens his eyes to see Xen'tha looking at him and he hears a very quiet whimper.

"It's okay Xen'tha, when we get to our new home, we'll do whatever you want. Deal?" John asks.

'Whatever I want?' Xen'tha asks.

"Anything." John answers.

'Deal.' Xen'tha replies as she gives John one last kiss on his cheek then releases the hug.

'That was adorable, Josh how comes you never do something like that with me?' A voice from above asks.

"How long where you watching for Xen'trey?" John asks.

'I saw everything.' Xen'trey makes a noise that John and Josh could guess to be a giggle.

"The reason I don't is because you're always so busy spying on them and you never spend any time with me." Josh says as he crosses his arm in mock annoyance.

"Anyway... we have a planet to make our homes on." John says as he stretches.

"He's right, come on let's get this over and done with, we have a lot of work to do." Josh says as he pats John on the back.

"Can you not touch me? Your hands smell weird." John says as he takes a step away from Josh.

"What! Really?" Josh says as he smells his hands. "What is that smell?" Josh asks confused.

'Vaginal fluid.' Xen'trey replies deadpan.

"Sorry what?!" Josh nearly screams.

'I needed relief so I used your hands to help me get off.' Xen'trey replies.

Josh leaves the room to clean his hands.

"Well then, that's something I didn't want to know." John mumbles.

'What did you say John?' Xen'trey asks.

"I said Josh is over reacting isn't he?" John replies with a fake smile on his face.

'I agree.' Xen'trey replies.

"Anyway, let's get this ship landed." John says as he leaves the room.

'You're going to use that "Anything" part of the deal to mate with him aren't you?' Xen'trey asks.

'Yes, he said anything I wanted, and this is what I want.' Xen'tha replies.

'I hope your relationship continues to blossom, unlike mine.' Xen'trey groans.

'Whats wrong with Josh?' Xen'tha asks.

'He's constantly complaining about one thing or another, I'm jealous of you and John.' Xen'trey admits.

'Then join me and John in our relationship, I'm sure John can love you too!' Xen'tha says happily.

'He's your mate Xen'tha I won't step that boundary.' Xen'trey argues.

'Come on Xen'trey, its fine. John is a perfect mate and I would feel bad if I kept him all to myself.' Xen'tha says happily.

'Are you sure Xen'tha? I don't want to intrude on what you and John have.' Xen'trey admits.

'It's okay trust me, John has enough love to share!' Xen'tha says as her tail waves happily.

'Okay then, I will tell Josh that our relationship is over.' Xen'trey says nervously.

'Yay!' Xen'tha says happily.

Xen'trey climbs down from the roof and out of the room and into the corridors.

'Time to tell John the good news!' Xen'tha says as she exits the room.

A/N: I have an account on FimFiction It's called YanderKiller! I have a story on there called "A Musical Journey Through Equestria" Would you like me to upload it onto this website as well or just leave it on there?) Of course constructive criticism is always gladly taken. Just saying "The Story Is Shit" isn't constructive criticism, saying "The Story is shit because of the grammar." Or "Because it doesn't make sense" is constructive criticism. Also don't be afraid to tell me what you enjoyed about the story so far! Thanks for reading and enjoy the rest of your day!


End file.
